


My Love You Shine So Bright

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe Owner TK, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Musician Carlos, Strangers to Friends, and then friends to lovers, basically love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK Strand is the owner of a local cafe that holds talent nights. Carlos Reyes is a local musician who is struggling with stage fright and writing new music. When Carlos comes to the talent night and performs, he and TK meet. Carlos then becomes a regular to the cafe, finding comfort in the atmosphere. Throughout his short time there, he and TK find that they are able to help each other in ways that they would have never thought.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	My Love You Shine So Bright

“It looks like you’ve got a pretty good turn out this week.” 

TK looks up from where he is placing baked goods into the display case at Marjan. His best friend is holding a piece of paper in her hands that TK knows holds the list of performers for their cafe’s weekly talent night. Beside her, Mateo is tuning his guitar in preparation for their performance. From where he is, TK can see that the list of names has indeed grown since last week and as he stands up, he glances around the room in front of him. Their event nights always draw in a large crowd and the cafe around them is already bustling with excitement. 

“Yeah, I think this is the best one yet.” TK states as he closes the display case and reaches to grab the piece of paper from her hands. “There’s a lot of new names on here, that’s exciting. I see you two were the first to sign up again.” 

Marjan smiles proudly. Her and Mateo have been resident musicians of sorts at the cafe ever since they began their talent nights. They were most certainly crowd favourites, their friendship turning into a glorious dynamic on stage. The two of them are in complete sync with one another. 

“Always.” Marjan states. “In fact, do you have next week’s sign up sheet?” 

TK shakes his head as he chuckles, putting down the list onto the counter. “Alright.” He says, clapping his hands together. “This is the third time that I’ve changed the display case, how does it look now?” 

Marjan rolls her eyes, but there’s a fond smile on her face. “You are such a perfectionist, TK Strand.” 

“That he is.” A voice interrupts and TK turns to look at Paul, who returns with a tray full of empty cups. “TK, a gentleman said that the soap dispenser is out in the bathroom. Could you take care of that?” 

“I’m on it.” TK says, breezing past Paul to go to the back room to retrieve another soap. 

As he makes his way towards the bathrooms, he smiles as he passes by the people conversing at their tables. He pushes the door open but barely makes it inside before he is freezing in his footsteps. The bathroom is empty, save for a lone figure standing at one of the sinks. TK almost doesn’t think anything of it, but the man grips the edge of the sink and seems to be breathing in an uneven pattern. TK thinks he should leave, feeling as though he is intruding on a moment, but something keeps him there. 

“Um, excuse me?” TK says softly, his voice echoing in the small space. 

The man startles before he straightens and turns to look at TK. TK nearly loses his own breath at the sight of the man, who is nothing short of beautiful. In fact, TK believes he’s one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. Despite his frantic appearance, the man gives TK a gentle, shaky smile. 

“Are you okay?” TK asks, letting the door close behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just performing tonight and I’m just a little nervous.” 

“Oh, is it your first time?” TK continues on, knowing that it might very well help the panic that the man is clearly in. He feels the need to add, “Performing?” 

He nods. “Yeah, I mean I’ve performed in front of friends and family. But this is the first time in a public atmosphere.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry.” TK says. “This crowd is highly forgiving.” 

“Oh yeah? You’ve been here before?” 

“Everynight actually. I, uh, I own this cafe.” TK explains. “And believe me, I have witnessed this crowd go through even the worst of performances and stay silent about it.” 

“That’s -” The man pauses, as if to try and find the right word. “Reassuring?” 

“Hey, the moment that you take the jump in order to share your passion with the world is the bravest thing you can do. So just keep that in mind.”

“Wow, that was inspirational. Do you usually give motivational speeches to people panicking in the bathroom?” The man asks. 

TK finally moves to cross the bathroom and load the dispenser with the soap. “Yeah, believe it or not, it happens more than you think.” 

The laugh that escapes him is one of the most beautiful sounds TK has ever heard. 

“Well, I should probably get back out there. I don’t want to miss the rest of the acts.” 

“Yeah, actually my good friends Marjan and Mateo are about to go on. They’re amazing, you’ll love them.” TK states in a matter of fact tone. He’ll never pass up an opportunity to boast about his friend’s talents. 

“I’ll take your word for it. Thank you for helping me calm down - um -” 

“TK Strand. It’s nice to meet you.” He says, putting his hand out. 

The man shakes his hand, a small smile on his face. “Carlos Reyes. It’s nice to meet you too, TK.” 

“Good luck” 

“Thanks.” 

And with that, he was gone. 

***

TK returns to the front counter just as Paul is stepping onto the small stage that they had set up, microphone in hand. The lights around them dim, throwing the cafe into a low, relaxing lighting. TK had suggested it, feeling as though it calmed the atmosphere. 

“How are we feeling tonight everyone?” Paul asks enthusiastically into the microphone.

The cafe around them erupts into cheers, woops, and claps. TK envies the fact that Paul has such a way with people, which is what automatically gave him the position of MC-ing nights such as these. 

“Awesome, well we are going to start out the night as we always do: with Marjan Marwani and Mateo Chavez! Everyone give them a hand!” 

The crowd cheers and TK has to laugh that this is a cafe that is very much acting like a bar crowd. But that was what he loved about this place. It was his passion that allowed other people to share their passions. He watches as Mateo and Marjan get onto the stage and Mateo sits down on a stool while Marjan stands at the microphone. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Marjan and this is my partner in crime Mateo. We’re going to sing you a song. We apologise in advance for our amazingness.” Marjan jokes into the microphone, earning a nice chuckle from the crowd. 

TK shakes his head. From all the time he has known Marjan, he has learnt that she is confident and strong beyond belief. He finds he’s one of the luckiest people in the world for getting to know her and for getting to have her as his friend. 

As usual, everyone loves Marjan and Mateo who end up singing two songs instead of just their normal one. The crowd applauds as they exit the stage and Paul returns to it to announce the next act. 

“Next up, we have Carlos Reyes. He’s a newcomer, so give him a warm welcome!” 

TK snaps his head up just as Carlos steps up onto the stage. He seems calmer than when TK had seen him in the bathroom and from the crowd there is some loud cheering. TK follows the sound to where he sees a man and woman sitting closely together, huge smiles on their faces. TK smiles, knowing that Carlos has some support here. 

Carlos clears his throat before he leans forwards to speak. “Hello everyone. I’m, uh, kind of new to this so bear with me. This is something that I wrote and I hope that you like it.” 

The space falls into silence as Carlos seems to gather himself before he begins. Carlos seems to fall into the tune immediately and when he opens his mouth, the words fall out seamlessly. TK feels his heart skip a beat and a weight settle into his stomach at the sound of Carlos’ voice, warm and gentle. 

TK takes him in then, the way he is outlined by the spotlight shining down on him. The way his fingers, experienced in the task, strum at the strings of the guitar. The way his voice echoes into the microphone. The entire cafe is completely engulfed in the performance in a way that TK has never seen them before. Like they are entranced by Carlos’ voice as if it was some magical spell. 

Before TK knows it, Carlos’ song is coming to a finish and it’s much too soon in TK’s opinion. He figures he can listen to Carlos play forever. The crowd falls into an applause and Carlos gives a thankful smile before he is leaving the stage and Paul replaces him to announce a small break before the next two performers. 

TK figures it’s the perfect time to grab himself a coffee and restock some of the missing items from the display case. He’s in the middle of the task of putting new pastries into the case when a voice interrupts him.

“Excuse me?” 

TK looks up, his breath catching in his throat as his gaze catches a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

After a moment, he swallows hard and forces a smile. “Hey Carlos. How can I help you?” 

“Would I be able to get some water, please?” Carlos asks, his lips curling into a smile.

“Yeah, sure, of course.” TK says as he turns to grab a water bottle from the cooler before turning back, placing it down on the counter. “Anything else?” 

Carlos hums as he leans back to take a look at the display case. “Anything you’d recommend?” 

“My favourite are the brownies, Paul makes the best ones in all of Austin.” 

Carlos raises a brow. “The best ones in Austin, huh? I’ll take one.” 

“Alright.” TK says, grabbing one of the bags and then proceeding to bend down to retrieve the brownie from the case. When he stands back up, he finds Carlos with his wallet out. “Oh no, it’s free of charge.” 

The other man frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“Performers don’t have to pay. It’s our way of saying thank you for coming out and everything.” 

“That’s nice of you.” Carlos says as he pushes his wallet back into his back pocket. 

TK waves him off. “It’s no big deal. You were really good by the way. I told you you had nothing to worry about.” 

“Eh, it was nothing special.” Carlos mumbles. 

“Are you kidding me? Your voice is -” TK pauses as Carlos looks up at him, their gazes meeting. TK swallows hard. “- it’s amazing.” 

Carlos smiles brightly. “Well, thank you.” 

“Of course. So, how long have you been playing?” 

“Since I was a kid. But I’ve only just started playing shows. I’ve always had a little bit of stage fright as you probably saw in me panicking in the bathroom.” 

“Well, I’m here to tell you that you’re a natural up there. I’ve never seen this cafe so engulfed in a performance before.” 

“I appreciate the kind words, thank you.” 

TK smiles gently. “You’re welcome. Here’s your brownie.” 

Carlos takes the bag from TK’s hand. “Thanks again” 

“Of course.” 

They’re unable to break from one another’s gazes for a moment before Carlos seems to finally force himself to turn and walk away. TK watches him as he crosses the room to sit down at the table where the two people he saw cheering for him before. 

“Wow, I don’t think you two could have been giving each other heart eyes any harder.” 

TK snaps out of his trance to look at Paul. “We weren’t giving each other heart eyes.” 

Paul snorted a laugh. “Yeah, alright. You keep telling yourself that.” 

“I don’t even know him.” TK tries. 

“Yeah, but you want to and that’s clear as day.” 

TK opens his mouth but Paul walks away before he can even try to defend himself. He shakes his head but finds himself unable to hold back looking over towards Carlos. Just as he does, the man throws his head back in a laugh that takes over his entire body. 

A warmth rushes through TK at the memory of hearing the laugh firsthand. As if he senses being watched Carlos turns to look, his eyes meeting TK’s and TK can feel the blush climbing up his neck. Carlos gives him a kind and gentle smile in which he quickly returns before Carlos turns back to his friends. 

TK figures that he hates how right Paul is sometimes. 

***

It’s right when they open the next day that Carlos returns. TK’s coming out of the kitchen with a trayful of cupcakes when Carlos enters through the door, guitar case in hand. TK feels a smile automatically pull at his face when he sees him. 

“Hey you.” TK calls across the space. There’s only a small amount of customers in during this time and TK figures that he can be as loud as he wants. “Nice to see you back.” 

“Well, that brownie actually was one of the best ones in Austin and I just had to come back for more.” Carlos jokes as he slides onto one of the stools by the counter. 

“Yeah, sure, the brownie.” Paul says sarcastically as he passes by. 

TK glares at his back before he shakes his head, returning his attention to Carlos. “So, can I get you anything? Other than a brownie.” 

Carlos chuckles. “Maybe just a caramel latte.” 

“I can do that.” TK says, turning to begin making the drink. “So, any plans for today?” 

“Uh, I was actually hoping to ask you something.” Carlos whispers. 

TK nearly freezes but he recovers quickly, trying his best to focus on the task he is in the middle of. “Yeah sure, what’s up?” 

“I was, uh, wondering if you’d be okay with me hanging around here for a little bit. It’s a peaceful space and I think it could really help me with my writing.” Carlos explains. 

TK allows himself to breath as he sets the latte down in front of Carlos. “Yeah of course, I wouldn’t mind that at all. If you think it’ll help.” 

“I do.” Carlos confirms. “Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to provide you a space that you can be creative with.” TK says, putting a little paper bag down with a brownie in it. “Good luck.” 

Carlos nods before he slips off the stool and he picks up the latte, brownie and his guitar. TK watches him as he walks towards one of the quieter corners of the cafe, setting down his stuff. 

“I think you should tell him.” 

TK startles, feeling his heart skip at least ten beats and he turns around quickly to find Paul standing behind him. “Holy shit, you can’t just sneak up on me like that.” 

Paul just simply rolls his eyes. 

“Anyways,” TK whispers, rubbing circles into his aching chest. “What are you talking about?” 

“I just mean I think you should tell him how you feel.” Paul explains, although it fails to make anything clearer for TK. 

TK raises an eyebrow. “And how do I feel?” 

Paul throws him a look. “TK, you are totally in for him.” 

“What? No I’m not.” 

“What? Yes you are. TK, I’ve known you for six years. I know what you’re like when you like a guy. Not that that matters though,  _ anyone _ with eyes can see it.” 

TK scoffs. “Don’t be silly. Wait -  _ anyone? _ ” 

Paul hums as he nods his head. “Definitely.” 

“It doesn’t make sense though,” TK whispers, glancing over to Carlos. “I don’t even know him.” 

“But you want to get to know him?” Paul asks, but TK has a feeling that he already knows. 

“Yeah,” TK says, his voice low with the answer. “I do.” 

“Then take that leap and get to know him.” Paul says, patting his shoulder. “You won’t regret it.” 

Paul turns and walks into the kitchen. TK thinks about his words as he helps the customers that come to buy coffee and baked goods. He’s never one to take gigantic steps, at least not anymore, now he treads carefully, tip-toeing around his life. But he figures there’s no harm in getting to know Carlos.

***

Carlos had spent nearly the entire day there, sitting in the corner away from all the hustle and bustle, strumming at his guitar. TK had walked by a few times to give him water refills and sneak him a brownie. But now, as he raises his head, he sees that the sun has nearly set and the cafe around him is deserted. As he glances around, his eyes fall on TK, flipping the sign on the door from  _ open _ to  _ closed _ . 

“Damn,” He whispers. “Is it that late already? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take up space.” 

He hears TK chuckle and it cuts his words off. “You don’t have to apologise. It’s really no worries. I don’t mind.” 

“It’s just quiet in here, you know? Like obviously it’s not, but it’s just peaceful.” 

“I understand and I’m glad you feel that way, that’s why I opened it. Did you get anything?” 

“Kind of, but I don’t know, I feel like it’s not that good.” 

TK rolls his eyes. “Are you kidding me? It’s probably freaking amazing.”

Carlos considers, chewing on the inside of his cheek before he looks up at TK. “Do you want to hear it? It doesn’t have lyrics but…” 

TK smiles before nodding his head quickly and he’s sitting down beside Carlos in seconds. Carlos huffs a laugh before he swallows hard, feeling his body heat up underneath the weight of TK’s eyes on him. He looks down at his guitar in order to try and distract himself and then gently begins to strum at the strings. It’s not long before he’s able to fall into the tune of the song he had spent the day writing.

It feels so natural, being here with TK like this. So much that he can’t believe he’s barely known him for a day. He’s always felt he needed to adjust to performing for people. But with TK, it was as simple as breathing. 

When he ceases playing a few moments later, coming to the end of what he had written, he looks up to where TK is. The man is staring at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Wow.” TK whispers, breathless.

“Was it okay?” Carlos asks. 

“Okay? Carlos that was… so much more than okay.” 

Carlos can’t help but to smile, his chest constricting with the compliment. “Thanks. I’m having trouble finding the words to express the music. But I know they’ll come to me.” 

“I’m sure they will.” TK assures him. “Something is sure to inspire you.” 

“Yeah.” Carlos whispers.

He feels the air grow thick between them and the atmosphere around them grows warm. It’s an incredibly weird feeling, one that Carlos hasn’t felt in a long time. Being up this close to TK, Carlos is able to work to take in things he had never noticed about the boy before. He can feel his heart beating incredibly hard in his chest, the noise echoing in his ears. 

“So, how did you come about opening up a cafe?” Carlos asks, hoping to change the subject to distract himself from the way that his heart is about to jump from his chest. 

“I’ve always wanted to. I grew up baking and discovered I really liked doing it. So, when Paul and I met and discovered that we had that in common, we decided it’d be a really good idea. I don’t know, now this place is just my passion.” 

Carlos smiles. “I really like that. So you bake then?” 

“Yeah, on occasion. Paul and I split the duties. We have certain things we’re good at.” 

“And what are you good at?” Carlos asks. 

“Cupcakes are my specialty. I am excellent at them.”

“Oh yeah? Can I try one?” 

TK grins and nods quickly before getting up and disappearing behind the counter. When he returns, it’s with a small paper plate with a cupcake on it. “Here you go, on the house.” 

“If you keep giving me things on the house, you are going to go broke.” Carlos jokes. 

TK waves his hand at him in dismissal. “It’ll be fine. I told you, performers don’t pay.” 

“I’ve only been a performer once.”

“And you’ll continue to be.”

“What makes you so sure?” Carlos asks, his brow raising. 

“Well, I don’t think the people would be very happy if you didn’t.” 

“Mhm, the people, hey?” 

“Okay, sure and me. Now go ahead and try the cupcake.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes before he peels the liner off the edge of the cupcake before taking a bite. He is quickly engulfed in the taste of vanilla followed by the incredible taste of the chocolate icing and then by the strawberry filling. 

Without warning, a loud moan escapes his mouth and he feels a blush run up his neck. “Oh my  _ God _ , TK. This is incredible, do you know that?” 

“I’ve been told once or twice.” TK jokes. 

“Well, remind me to get one of those the next time I’m here.” Carlos says. “I have a correction,  _ those _ are the best baked goods in Austin.” 

TK gasps dramatically. “I’m telling Paul.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Carlos warns. 

TK chuckles, shaking his head. “So, does that mean that you will be coming back?” 

“If you’re okay with that?” 

“Of course I am. You’re welcome here anytime.” 

Carlos nods. “Well I should get going and leave you to close up.” He says before he begins to gather his stuff. He forces himself to stand up and tries his best to hide his swirling emotions as he gives TK a smile. “Have a good night. Thanks for everything.” 

“You’re welcome.” TK whispers. “Have a good night.” 

Carlos is sure that he doesn’t manage to catch his breath correctly until he steps out into the warm Austin night. 

***

“Do you think that they are getting tired of me playing the same songs repeatedly?” 

It’s been three weeks since they had met and Carlos has become just as much a part of the cafe as TK or Paul. He has joined Marjan and Mateo as being on the list for each talent night and the moments that TK gets to watch him perform are some of the best ones he gets to witness. Carlos spends most of his time in the corner of the cafe, which he kind of seemed to claim at his own and TK had no problem with it. But tonight, he sat at the counter in front of TK, his head resting in his hands. Three weeks and he is still having trouble writing new songs, including lyrics for the one he had shared with TK. 

“Don’t put that kind of pressure on yourself.” TK says in reply. “You’ll get there eventually.” 

Carlos’ eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “So, that’s a yes.” 

“ _ No. _ You just have to give yourself time. It’s in there, I know it. As for the people, I’m sure that you could sing one single song every time you get up there and they’d still love it.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes, dropping his hands down onto the counter. “Damn Strand, are you aware that I love you?” 

The words startle TK so bad that he drops the mug he’s holding and it shatters to the ground, the liquid splashing against the floor. He should be used to it by now. The funny thing about knowing Carlos was that despite only knowing him for three weeks, TK feels he has known him for years. The two of them had quickly fallen into a friendship of arguing and teasing one another. It hadn’t been the first time Carlos had jokingly said that he had loved TK and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but a small part of him wished Carlos would mean it when he said it. 

“Shit.” TK mutters, staring down at the broken pieces of ceramic. 

“Are you okay?” Carlos asks as he rounds the counter to come and stand beside TK. 

“Yeah, I think my hand just slipped. It’s no big deal.” 

TK bends down to grab the bigger pieces of the ceramic while Carlos moves to grab the broom. As TK rises, he steps directly into the puddle of coffee that was left behind and feels his foot slip from underneath him. He tries to maintain his balance but his body has entirely different plans for him. He figures he’s going down and he braces himself for the floor. 

Except he never makes it there. Instead, he feels warmth on his elbow and when he opens his eyes, he sees Carlos’ hand gripping his arm tightly. TK looks from Carlos’ hand to his face. 

“Thanks.” TK whispers, his eyes flickering down to Carlos’ slightly parted lips. 

“No problem.” Carlos says, his voice light and his breath hot against TK’s face. 

“Wow Grace,” A loud voice startles TK. He takes a step back, allowing Carlos’ hand to drop before he turns to look towards the front counter at the culprit. Nothing other than Judd Ryder. “I wouldn’t mind a lovely cup of coffee right now. Do you know where I could find one of those?” 

TK rolls his eyes at Judd’s tone, dripping with sarcasm. Judd and Grace Ryder, TK had discovered, were Carlos' best friends and had been his cheering section that very first night he performed. They too have become quite the regulars to the cafe and they have quickly become friends with TK also. 

“I know of a boy who runs a cafe,” Grace quips back, raising a knowing brow. “But coffee does not seem to be what’s on his mind right now.” 

“ _ Ha, _ you two are hilarious.” TK says dramatically before he begins to make the regular coffees that Judd and Grace always get. When he returns, he finds Carlos back on the other side of the counter and that Marjan, Mateo and Paul have joined. 

It had become a quick thing for them to all meet up at the end of the day, an hour or so before TK and Paul close the cafe and hang out with one another. 

“How’s the song writing coming, Carlos?” Marjan asks as she takes the cup of green tea from TK, quickly taking a sip of it. 

Carlos shrugs a shoulder. “It’s slowly coming along.” 

TK knows that he’s lying, that among the plenty of music that he has written, he has put down one single lyric. He knows that it’s bothering Carlos also and he wished he could help him. 

“Poor guy thinks that people will get tired of him if he continues playing the same songs.” TK tells them, ignoring the look that Carlos throws at him. “I told him he was crazy.” 

Grace gives Carlos a surprised look. “I’d say so. I’m sorry, Carlos Reyes, have you heard yourself sing? I’m pretty sure you could do  _ Old McDonald _ and people would be still asking for your autograph.” 

“People don’t ask for my autograph.” Carlos says. 

“Oh now, don’t forget that one girl -” 

Carlos groans, shaking his head and putting up a hand towards Judd. “Ryder, we agreed to never speak of it again.” 

TK stares at them for a moment before he turns to look at Grace. 

“I’ll tell you later.” She whispers. 

He nods before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. They all manage to fall into their own little conversations and joke so naturally together. It’s amazing, TK thinks, that their group has grown so much in only a few weeks. But now that Carlos, Grace and Judd were here; he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

***

“Are you going to kick me out now?” 

TK chuckles as he flips the sign on the cafe door. The group had slowly dispersed before it was just him and Carlos left. TK wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but each of friends gave him a look as they were leaving and if he didn’t know any better; he’d say they were up to something. 

“I would never do such a thing.” TK says, feigning offense as he walks back over to the counter. He slides onto the stool next to Carlos, so close that their arms are pressed together. “I like you far too much for that.” 

“Well, what a coincidence. I like you a lot too.” Carlos whispers. 

“Ah yes, I seem to remember you saying that you loved me. Which is not hard honestly. I’m a delight.” TK jokes as he looks over to Carlos just in time to see him roll his eyes. 

“You’re smug is what you are.” Carlos says, nudging TK’s arm. 

It’s then that TK realises just how much they are in one another’s space. How they always find a way to be in each other’s space. Their gazes meet in a way that sends waves of electricity through TK’s body, Carlos’ eyes are darkened in a way that he has never seen before. Carlos slowly begins to lean forwards and TK pushes his own body. It is as if time stopped in the moment that their lips touch, like suddenly they are the only two people in the world. Like the only thing that matters to TK right now is Carlos, and the warmth that floods through his body. It grows and grows until TK is nearly dizzy with it and he feels as his stomach tightens, a soft moan escaping him. 

It ends as quickly as it starts. TK feels the loss of Carlos’ lips as the man backs away and shakes his head. “Fuck,” Carlos whispers under his breath. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Carlos.” TK tries but Carlos is already up from his seat and he’s trying to gather his things. TK doesn’t understand what’s happening. “Carlos -” 

“I should go.” Carlos interrupts, his voice frantic. “I really have to go.” 

TK opens his mouth but the words freeze as the door to the cafe slams closed leaving him alone.

***

It’s two days before Carlos returns to the cafe for the next talent night. TK finishes up with a customer just as the door dings and Carlos steps in. They make eye contact from across the room and it almost pains TK to see the hurt look in Carlos’ eyes. Instead of making his way to the counter like he does every morning, TK watches him walk towards the back corner where he sits every day. TK takes a deep breath before he goes back to focusing on his work. 

“What was that?” Marjan asks from where she’s sitting in front of him. 

“What was what?” TK asks, shaking his head. “I’m just wiping down.” 

“You and Carlos haven’t talked since that night at the cafe.” She says, reaching over to put her hand onto TK’s. “Did something happen?” 

He looks up at her and sees her eyebrows furrowed with worry. He’s no stranger to talking about things with Marjan, with them knowing each other for as long as they have, but he can’t have her being distracted. 

“No, I’m fine. We’re fine. He’s probably just focusing for his performance, which is  _ exactly _ what you should be doing, Marwani.” 

“TK -” 

“Hello everyone! I hope you’re doing amazing tonight! Please welcome to the stage Marjan and Mateo!” Paul’s voice echoes through the room, promptly cutting off whatever Marjan was going to say. 

“Go.” TK insists. “I’m fine.” 

She nods, giving him a sympathetic smile and squeezes his hand before she’s gone. As she begins to do her introduction, TK can’t help but to look over to where Carlos is and sees him staring down at a notebook in front of him, his lips moving as he reads something. TK shakes his head, swallowing back his emotion as he turns to focus his attention on Marjan and Mateo’s performance. 

***

TK finds each performance harder to get through and by the point of Carlos being three performers away, he decides he can no longer do it. 

“Paul, I’m just going to go upstairs for a minute.” He whispers as soon as his friend is close enough.

“Yeah, sure. Are you okay?” Paul asks, concern flooding through his voice. 

“I am, yeah. I just need some time.” 

He’s not sure if it’s good enough but Paul nods nonetheless and TK makes a break for it. He weaves his way through the crowd until he finds the stairs that lead up to his apartment. As he steps through the door before moving to close it. He can hear the music making its way up from the cafe below as he drops down onto his couch. 

It doesn’t make any sense at all. He knows that it can’t be logical that he feels so deeply for a person that he has known for such a short amount of time. But he does. And he didn’t know just how much he did enjoy being in Carlos’ presence until it was no longer there. He feels tears well up as he thinks about it and how he may have lost Carlos forever. 

A knock at his door brings him out of his thoughts and he shakes his head. He knew it was a matter of time before Paul or Marjan made their way up here. But when he opens the door, he doesn’t find either one on the other side. But instead, he finds Carlos. 

“Hi.” Carlos whispers, the tone of his voice strange to TK’s ears. 

“Hi.” TK mutters, unable to come up with anything else. 

“Can I come in? I think we have to talk.” 

TK nods before he steps aside and allows Carlos in. “Aren’t you performing?” 

Carlos shrugs. “It didn’t feel right. I, uh, I was going to play my new song that I finished last night.”

TK can’t help but to smile. “You did? That’s awesome, Carlos. But I don’t get it, why don’t you want to play in front of everyone? Wouldn’t you rather that?” 

“No,” Carlos whispers. “I want the person that inspired it to be the first one to hear it.” 

TK snaps his gaze up to Carlos. “What? Seriously?” 

Carlos nods. “The truth is, TK, I meant what I said the other night. I do really like you, but not in the way that you think I do. I don’t know what it is but I’ve never felt the way that you make me feel before. Ever. When I kissed you, I felt so embarrassed and worried that I had ruined something. Ruined a friendship that I have grown so fond of the last few weeks. That’s why I left and I just didn’t think you’d want to talk to me anymore after. I didn’t know what to do.”

TK stares at him for a moment before he speaks. “And what about now?” 

Carlos smiles faintly. “Well someone once told me when I was freaking out in a bathroom that  _ the moment that you take the jump in order to share your passion with the world is the bravest thing you can do _ . So, I’d like to play you the song. If you want to hear it.” 

“I’d love to hear it.” 

Carlos grabs TK’s hand and leads him towards the couch before he sits down and gets his guitar out. TK watches him closely as he tunes it before strumming a few times. He glances up at TK just for a moment before he clears his throat and starts playing. 

Once again, TK is completely drawn into Carlos’ performance. Carlos just doesn’t have the same confidence he does when playing, TK has noticed. He’s totally in his element while playing and TK figures that he’s lucky that he gets to witness it, to see Carlos this way.

The words drive into TK in ways that he has never felt. Each one of them is full of admiration and love, each of them forming a personalised letter that gets to be all his. TK can feel his emotions grow more and more with each note that comes from Carlos’ fingers and with each word that softly leaves his lips. 

When Carlos seizes singing and then shortly after that, playing; TK finds himself utterly speechless. He struggles to keep the tears pricking at his eyes at bay as Carlos finally looks up at him. Things are silent for a moment as they stare, taking each other in and TK thinks that he could just kiss Carlos right there, but there’s more talking to be done. 

“Please say something.” Carlos whispers, finally breaking the silence. 

“It’s beautiful, Carlos.” TK finally manages to say, his voice breaking. “I need you to know I feel the same way, and I would  _ never _ be able to use words like you just did. But I do really like you and you didn’t ruin anything. I wanted to kiss you, I really did.”

TK sniffs, feeling the tears finally fall down his cheeks. Carlos reaches up as if on instinct and swipes a thumb across TK’s cheek. He feels himself automatically leaning into Carlos’ touch.

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” Carlos whispers. “I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m sorry you had to be alone with those thoughts and worries.” TK says. “But you don’t have to be anymore. You don’t have to be alone with any worries.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I want us to be much more than friends, Carlos.” 

“I want that too.” 

TK smiles brightly before nodding. “That’s good, I’m glad.” 

Carlos moves to set his guitar down before scooting closer to TK and proceeds to grab TK’s hands. “It’s crazy the way the world works. I mean how did you manage, in three weeks, to become one of the most important people in my life?” 

“I guess I just have a charm.” TK jokes. 

“There’s that smugness again.” Carlos whispers as he moves that much closer to TK so their breath is mingling in between them and TK can smell Carlos’ cologne. Carlos slowly leans forwards to touch their foreheads together. 

“You love it.” TK says, his voice barely audible. 

“I do.” 

The moments their lips finally meet again, TK is thrust back into the moment he had felt the first time. Everything seems to fall into thin air as the world disappears around them. It’s every single thing he could imagine feeling and it’s something that he wouldn’t mind feeling every day of his life. When air begins to be a problem, the two of them break apart but stay close for a moment. 

“Will you play it for me again?” TK whispers. 

“Of course.” 

TK settles back into the couch as Carlos retrieves his guitar before beginning to play again. TK smiles and finds himself suddenly drawn in and lost once again to Carlos Reyes. 

His voice. His music. His heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! I see them all and I love them so much! <3
> 
> Title taken from "You Shine" by Andrew Simple.


End file.
